Green
by CaHh Kinomoto
Summary: Ela merecia ser tornada perpétua, eterna – ela seria sua arte suprema, sua obra prima.


**Green**

_**arte**_  
(latim _ars, artis_, maneira de ser ou agir, conduta, habilidade, ciência, talento, ofício)

_s. f._

1. Preceitos para fazer ou dizer como é devido.

2. Livro de tais preceitos.

3. _Fig. _Modo; artifício.

4. Habilidade.

5. Manha, astúcia.

6. Ofício.

Akasuna no Sasori não era o tipo de homem que se impressionava com coisas simples. Para ele, valores não eram fáceis de serem atribuídos para coisa alguma... Tanto artefatos quanto pessoas. E era exatamente por isso que seu gosto poderia ser considerado no mínimo seleto e que, quando algo se provava bom o suficiente para atrair a atenção de seus olhos merecia ser eternizado pelas suas mãos em forma de arte. Por esse mesmo motivo suas marionetes eram perfeitas, cuidadosamente escolhidas e forjadas – um reflexo da mais pura perfeição que seu trabalho transmitia.

Havia tomado uma decisão tão logo fora ressuscitado junto ao restante dos Akatsuki: iria eternizá-la. A garota que o matara, a garota que atormentava seus pensamentos e que cuja força e determinação iam muito além de sua compreensão – muito além de qualquer coisa que ele já tivesse visto... A garota que o intrigava não apenas por ser um contraste de cores e de pensamentos, mas por ser também a criatura mais exótica sobre a qual seus olhos serenos já haviam pousado.

Durante sua vida, e até mesmo agora no que ele passara a chamar de _renascimento_, matara muitas pessoas; e apenas algumas poucas acabara tornando parte de sua arte, de seu legado. Mas não havia ninguém que ele quisesse tanto para si quanto aquela garota. Queria ela em meio a todo o resto que lhe pertencia, queria poder controlá-la e utilizá-la como parte de sua força, como parte de si.

Ela merecia ser tornada perpétua, eterna – ela seria sua arte suprema, sua obra prima.

Analisou bem o boneco que acabara de construir à sua frente e grunhiu qualquer coisa ininteligível, o desmanchando por completo com um simples mover de suas mãos. Seria muito mais fácil se Líder-sama o permitisse transformá-la em uma de suas marionetes, mas aquilo seria impossível... Pelo menos agora que ela era refém e estava trabalhando como médica da organização.

O que o lembrava, a devia uma visita.

Desviou os olhos para seu próprio braço e tombou a cabeça um pouco para o lado, movendo-o e fazendo com que uma de suas marionetes o seguisse corredor abaixo. Ele ainda não havia matado aquele homem e muito menos o transformado completamente por uma simples razão: o usaria como motivo para ir até ela. Precisava olhar mais uma vez para ter certeza do que exatamente estava fazendo errado – onde estava o erro que fazia sua arte imperfeita, o erro que tornava sua cópia frustrada e suas tentativas inúteis.

Abriu a porta lentamente, analisando com demasiada atenção a reação da garota antes de pousar o corpo cuidadosamente sobre a maca. Os olhos verdes se ergueram para ele devagar e sem pressa alguma, mas arregalaram-se prontamente ao tomarem notícia do corpo que ele havia trazido consigo. Em uma manobra rápida ela já estava perto dele, as mãos envolvidas por chakra; brilhando e trabalhando em uma velocidade incrível para salvar um homem que ela se quer conhecia... Um homem sem importância alguma.

Porque ela se dava ao trabalho de salvar coisas tão inúteis? Coisas tão descartáveis e sem nenhum merecimento...?

Arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto acompanhava todos os movimentos que ela fazia, o desespero crescente em seus olhos quando – ele deduziu – descobriu que os danos que o veneno já haviam causado ao organismo dele eram irreversíveis. Mas a constatação do óbvio não foi o suficiente para fazê-la parar ou para impedí-la de continuar tentando. A decisão e a obstinação que tomaram lugar nos olhos sempre tão verdes e vivos o fizeram entreabrir os lábios de maneira inconsciente.

Ah, ele já havia visto aquilo antes... E sabia que ela daria a própria vida se aquilo se provasse necessário para salvar a do homem em suas mãos. Estupidez, na sua mais sincera opinião, mas ainda assim era admirável.

Quando a respiração dele finalmente parou e Sasori concentrou-se para ouvir o último de seus batimentos cardíacos, ergueu os olhos para ela apenas para encontrar-se com os verdes marejados de lágrimas. Em uma última tentativa desesperada ela havia gasto muito mais chakra do que previra, e a julgar pelo apoio que ela procurou na parede atrás de si estava prestes a desmaiar.

O que ele viu em seguida foi tristeza, seguida de repente pelo mais completo desespero. Os motivos para tais sentimentos ele simplesmente desconhecia, assim como não conseguia entender o porquê deles estarem presentes naquele momento. O que era aquele homem para ela? Ela nunca o havia visto antes, ele tinha certeza.

Então quando deu por si, uma linha fina de seu próprio chakra havia se estendido como a corda de uma marionete e estava a tocando no queixo, erguendo o rosto gracioso em sua direção para que ele pudesse analisar melhor...

...E o que ele viu foi estarrecedor; especialmente pelo fato dele não conseguir concentrar-se em uma emoção só que ela estava transmitindo. Era tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo e com uma sinceridade tão absurda que ficava difícil se quer explicar.

Foi ainda mais difícil constatar que ele nunca atingiria a perfeição em sua arte... Simplesmente porque reproduzir aquela garota seria impossível. Reproduzir aqueles olhos seria definitivamente inviável, havia sentimentos e cores demais nele para que pudessem ser copiados por qualquer artista no mundo.

Com um suspiro resignado meneou a cabeça levemente, teria que esperar pacientemente até que pudesse torná-la sua obra-prima. Até lá, faria questão de descer até ali inspecioná-la sempre que possível... Apenas para ter o prazer de assistir aquele verde dos olhos dela se transformarem em milhares de palavras não ditas e sentimentos tão inutilmente reprimidos. O que adiantava não falar se os olhos diziam tudo o que era preciso?

Só soltou-lhe o queixo quando os olhos dela se fecharam para ele e a respiração acelerada finalmente voltou ao normal: indícios claros de que ela tinha desmaiado.

Decidiu-se por deixá-la ali mesmo, movendo os braços para retirar o corpo agora inerte da maca e levá-lo novamente para cima. Provavelmente o ofereceria para Zetsu... E voltaria mais tarde para ver o que os olhos verdes da garota diriam para ele... _Mais tarde_.

Até então se concentraria em buscar um tom perfeito de verde para recomeçar sua arte... Mesmo sabendo que seria impossível encontrar, estava disposto a tentar. Afinal, a prática levava a perfeição... E também era uma questão de tempo até poder tê-la em suas mãos de maneira efetiva.

E apesar de detestar esperar, desta vez e apenas desta vez, Akasuna no Sasori parecia disposto a deixar o tempo passar. Tudo por causa da garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa e olhos verdes que ele havia cometido o erro de subestimar e o prazer de conhecer há tempos atrás.

"-Descanse bem, _minha _boneca." – murmurou para ela, lançando um último e significativo olhar para o corpo ainda inconsciente no chão antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

* * *

_Ok, surto, surto, surto!_

Eu sei que deveria estar escrevendo outro capítulo de "Consultas", mas a vontade de escrever esse aqui e foi simplesmente irresistível. Desde que escrevi "Pink" (Kakuzu/Sakura), estou com essa idéia de fazer "Green" (Sasori/Sakura)... E dessa vez não consegui controlar, simplesmente saiu... u.u Espero que tenha ficado bom. Devo admitir e alertar de que adoro escrever Sakura/qualquer Akatsuki, então acho que não vai ser nenhuma surpresa se alguns outros fics assim surgirem por aí!

_Comentários são sempre bem-vindos e __realmente__ apreciados!_

Beijos!


End file.
